villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blackbeard (Pan)
Blackbeard is the main antagonist of the 2015 fantasy adventure film Pan, ''prequel to the ''Peter Pan story. He is portrayed by Hugh Jackman, who also played Vincent Moore in Chappie ''in his own second villain role in his cinematic career. Information He was the leader of the Pirates, and as described by his first-mate Bishop that he was the "Pirate of all Pirates" indicating that he was much more greedy, arrogant and greater among the Pirates of Never Land. he ordered the pirates to kidnap the children of Lamberth's home for boys (Including Peter) to work for him in the Mines of Never Land in search for Pixels or Pixie Dust. Blackbeard is also skilled in both gun and sword as shown in several scenes in the movie. Despite being somewhat charming in his own way, he was also manipulative, selfish, arrogant and shows a very abrasive attitude towards the children and his crew. he himself told the children and the miners that he shows no mercy and that he doesn't give any second chances. as seen in one of the movie scenes, when three boys (including Peter) are in the plank he mercilessly kicked them or either jump in the plank in order for the child to bounce and jump to his death. he also killed several natives including the Chief, Princess Tiger Lily's father. Blackbeard was said to be in love with Peter's mother, Mary. but because of her sweet and loving personality the Fairy Prince took her away and because of Blackbeard's attitude maybe made Mary to love the Prince instead of him. which made Blackbeard produce hatred to the fairies and kills them or either use them to make him young again and he became more sadistic that he already is. Blackbeard share several traits with Captain James Hook from Peter Pan (2003). ''Pan Peter's Arrival to Never Land In retaliation for the boys' mischief, Mother Barnabas summons pirates who kidnap Nibs and several others. Nibs managed to jump off the pirate ship and escape but Peter did not, he was captured and taken to Never Land, a magical realm beyond space and time, where he is forced to become a slave laborer and mine for fairy dust on behalf of the ruthless pirate leader Blackbeard ,who introduces himself before Never Land's miners. Later ,Blackbeard meets with Peter and tells him about a prophecy in which a kid arrives to fight him and comes back as adult to kill him. Final Battle with The Group Chief Great Little Panther is murdered by Blackbeard, who also reveals he killed Peter's mother. Peter, Hook, and Tiger Lily escape in a raft and head to the Fairy Kingdom to enlist their help in defeating the pirates. Along the way, Peter falls into the river and is nearly eaten by a crocodile before being rescued by the mermaids, after which he has a vision of Blackbeard accidentally killing Mary as she defended the Fairy Kingdom from his offensive. Despondent over their chances, Hook leaves, while Peter and Tiger Lily arrive at the Fairy Kingdom only to be ambushed by Blackbeard, who uses the pan flute pendant to open their gates and launches an attack. Peter escapes and befriends one of the fairies, Tinker Bell. Together, they rally the fairies to fight the pirates, and are joined by Hook, who has returned and fights Blackbeard's right-hand man Bishop aboard the stolen ship which actually tips over and sending him to his death. Demise Peter conquers his fears and flies to save Hook, while Blackbeard and his men are overpowered by the fairies. Forced into an abyss, they subsequently fall to their deaths. Gallery Blackbeard.JPG|Blackbeard. Blackbeard.PNG|Blackbeard with his sword. Blackbead_in_pan.jpg|''Welcome to Neverland!'' Blackbeard_(Pan).jpg|Blackbeard Poster. Blackbeard 2.PNG|Blackbeard is angry after losing his wig. Blackbeard-hugh-jackman.jpg|Blackbeard. Blackbeard death.PNG|Blackbeard Death Category:Pirates Category:Movie Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Gaolers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Nemesis Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Elitist Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Old Villains Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Comedic Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated